Fiber optic modules can transduce electrical data signals in order to transmit optical signals over optical fibers. Fiber optic modules can also transduce optical signals received over optical fibers into electrical data signals.
The size or form factor of fiber optic modules is is important. The smaller the form factor of a fiber optic module, the less space taken on a printed circuit board to which it couples. A smaller form factor allows a greater number of fiber optic modules to be coupled onto a printed circuit board to support additional communication channels. However, the smaller form factor makes it more difficult for a user to handle.
When a fiber optic module embedded in a system fails it is desirable to replace it, particularly when other communication channels are supported by other operating fiber optic modules. To replace a failed fiber optic module it needs to be pluggable into a module receptacle. While plugging in a new fiber optic module is usually easy, it is more difficult to remove the failed fiber optic module because of other components surrounding it. Additionally, a user should not attempt to pull on fiber optic cables in order to try and remove a failed fiber optic module or else the user might cause damage thereto.
A typical release method for a pluggable fiber optic module is to push in on the fiber optic module itself and then pull out on the fiber optic module to release it from a cage assembly or module receptacle. It has been determined that this method is not very reliable with users complaining of the difficulty in removing pluggable fiber optic modules in this manner.
Users often complain that traditional methods offer little leverage in getting a sufficient grip on the module when attempting to pull it out of a module receptacle. Another complaint is that traditional actuators used to remove fiber optic modules are inaccessible or invisible. Other users complain that once released by the traditional method, it is difficult to withdraw the fiber optic module out of its cage or module receptacle.
Additionally, the pushing and then pulling of traditional methods places extra strain on components of the fiber optic module itself, the cage assembly or module receptacle and any electrical connections which the fiber optic module makes with an electrical connector. Oftentimes more than one cycle of pushing and pulling on the fiber optic module is required to release it from the cage or receptacle.
It is desirable to make it easier to remove pluggable fiber optic modules.